Heir to the Western Lands
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sesshoumaru's the heir to the western lands. He'll have to face rogue youkai, annoying little brothers, and girls pulling on his tail. Come and join all the fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sesshoumaru... though I wish I did.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heir to the Western Lands**

**Chapter 1**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

My name is Sesshoumaru. I'm the son of Inutasho, lord of the western lands and ruler of the dogs. Even though I'm only 7-years-old, I'm the heir to the Western lands!

Today though, I'm not very happy. My father had promised that he would spend all of today with my mother and me yet he decided instead to meet with the lord of the southern lands. Some stupid conference. Bah.

I kicked a stone into the pond in the garden behind the castle-like mansion I live in. I enjoyed watching how the peace and serenity of the clear waters shuddered as it was cast into confusion and chaos.

Scowling as the thought of turning into a poet I turned and kicked the tree that stood next to me, watching in enjoyment as it shuddered, many leaves falling off.

It reminded me of how my father brushed me away when I was reminding him of our arrangement for a picnic today. In my anger I hurled a large rock into the pock, this time smirking as a wave of water flew towards the shore and lapped at my feet.

Taking a deep breath I turned on my heel and headed towards the castle again for the tenth time. Every time I tried to go back, something peaceful would catch my eye and of course I would have to destroy it.

Mother would start worrying if I was gone too long. I froze in mid step, a feral grin spreading across my features.

What better way to get attention then to hide out in the woods until my parents came looking for me? Turning on my heel I sped into the forest to find a good hiding spot.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I looked around the dark, dark, _really_ dark forest, trying hard not to whimper.

I had gone farther than ever and gotten spooked by a stupid owl and strayed off the path. Now usually a smart youkai such as myself would go back, trailing the path I had taken by using my nose but it was pouring.

So now I was in the middle of nowhere, lost, hungry, and soaking wet. My parents wouldn't find me, not that they had noticed I was gone yet and probably wouldn't care. I'd die out here! By myself!

Feeling a tear escape my eye I brushed it away roughly and curled up at the base of a tree, hugging my legs to my chest. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't cry. My father would think I was a little kid.

I'm Sesshoumaru! Heir to the Western lands, ruled by the great Inutasho and the beautiful lady Aka-Yuki. Even though I'm only 5 years old, I'm still the proudest and bravest youkai in all the land! I won't cry!

Something roared nearby and I started shivering, my brave face disappearing quickly.

"Okaasan?" I called quietly, not noticing the way my voice shivered. "Otoosan?"

"No." A gruff voice answered to my left. I jumped up and spun around seeing a snake youkai slither close. "I'm not your parents little boy."

I froze as the youkai slithered in close, his large fangs gleaming in the little light. Just as he pulled back to strike, I remembered how to move and dove to the right sprinting through the woods.

"OKAASAN!" I screamed. "OTOOSAN!"

My eyes widened as my foot caught a branch and I hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of me. Stumbling to my feet I was knocked down again by the snake's tail. I turned onto my back and looked up at the snake.

A few options:

...Start screaming and hope that someone finds me

...Beg for mercy

or...Sit there silently and allow it to eat me

Well 2 is definitely not an option and I don't think I have enough air in my lungs to scream.

Well then. This is it. I shut my eyes tightly awaiting the bite.

"DIE!" A voice screamed.

My eyes flew open and I saw my parents slaughtering the snake to pieces as it gave off a scream of pain.

_They came for me!_ I thought at first then… _uh oh. I'm in trouble._

I turned my gaze to the ground, trying to resemble a dog with its tail between its legs. I did a pretty good impression I think since my fluffy white tail was hanging limply.

Mother's shoes appeared in my vision but I refused to look up. Next came her knees as she kneeled next to me.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "Are you all right?"

I nodded, turning my eyes to her golden ones. I glanced at Father who looked concerned, walking over from the dead snake. My eyes filled with tears. Who cares about being the heir to the Western lands!

I flung myself into Mother's arms and started crying.

"Okaasan! I was so scared!"

She hugged me back. "Well it's a good thing you yelled. We couldn't find you."

I sniffled and sat back, golden eyes still filled with tears. "You-you're no-not m-mad?" I hiccuped.

She shook her head. "I was just worried. Why'd you run away?"

I returned my gaze back to the ground. "Cause…"

"Because you were mad at your father?" She asked.

"Hey!" I heard father yelp from behind her.

I giggled and nodded looking up at her. "Otoosan wasn't paying any attention to me."

"Well, we can fix that. Next time," Mother picked me up settling me on her back. "Next time just tell us okay?" I nodded and put my arms around her neck as we flew through the forest.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I hummed and kicked my feet as I sat in a too-big-for-me chair at the table, waiting for my parents to arrive. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and I turned, grinning.

They walked in holding hands. That was good. That scare must've reminded them that they were mates again. They hardly ever showed any kind of loving emotion towards one another. A good scare was needed even if that scare scared me more than them.

My mother's name is Lady Aka-Yuki. She's the daughter of a well-respected leader in the mountains in the Western lands. She's an inuyoukai. Her eyes are red with flecks of gold in them. Her long white hair falls to her knees and today was pulled into a braid. Since she's an inuyoukai she has claws and fangs, as well as two pointed ears.

Today, she wore a long sleeved white shirt with a blue pattern of flowers from the bottom of her sleeves to her elbows. Her pants are black and are tied at her waist. From the bottom of the legs there were white Sakura petals floating to her knees.

My father, Lord Inutasho, son of the great Taisho, is also an inuyoukai, giving him the characteristics of one with the pointed ears, fangs, and claws. His long white hair falls to his waist and is usually pulled into a high ponytail. His eyes are a harsh golden amber color and there's a jagged red stripe on each cheek. On his forehead is a blue crescent moon. At his hip is a sword, connected to a black belt.

His pants are baggy and white, his shirt white and baggy as well. On the left shoulder of his shirt and the sleeves was a pattern of black and white hexagons. He wore a full breast plate of armor as well as shoulder caps. His tail is short enough it didn't lay on the ground but long enough to almost touch it.

As for myself, I have mid back length, pin straight silky smooth white hair and my father's amber gold eyes. I usually wear a white kimono top and baggy pants like father. My tail's only ¼ of my size but it's nice to curl up with at night. I have two red stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on my forehead. I'm also an inuyoukai so I have the same characteristics as mother and father. When I get angry, my mother says my eyes turned from gold to red.

I say it's cool. She says it's scary.

Back to dinner.

Father and Mother have just sat down. While the table comes up to their mid chest, it comes up to about my chin so I have to sit on a block of wood with a pretty blue cushion so I can see.

"Well Sesshoumaru." Father starts and I turn to look at him. "It seems that the lord of the southern lands has a daughter about your age."

I scowled and picked up a spoonful of soup. "I don't like girls."

Mother cleared her throat. "I happen to be a girl."

I frowned. "You are?"

Father thought that was incredibly funny and choked on his soup. Mother did not.

I wonder why.

"Yes I am." She stated glaring at Father who was trying hard to look innocent.

I still don't get what happened.

"Oh. But you're okaasan. Not some giggly girl who wants to pet my tail." I muttered pulling my tail protectively into my lap like she was going to leap at it.

"No. That's because I'm a mature female while the ones you're used to are the teenage girls."

"Oh. Is father a ma-chu-re boy then?"

"Yes he is… some of the time."

"Oh." Father seemed to realize that I was still thinking and was about to open his mouth to prevent what I was speaking of to spill out but he was too late. I had to ask.

"So you're sure you're a girl?"

I still don't get why mother dumped her bowl of soup over father for laughing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

My favorite place in the entire world would probably be in the big tree in the garden, overlooking the ocean in the distance.

Every night Mother and me go and sit in the tallest branches of the tree and watch the sun set together. Sometimes we sit in silence, sometimes we talk about our day, sometimes she even tells me of battles she's fought. But we always watch the sun set.

Father hasn't watched the sun set with us in a long time. He used to but slowly stopped coming. I hate to say it but I think I enjoy not having him here. My bond with mother is stronger now.

Today we sit in silence, watching the sky turn dark as the sun disappears. A group of dolphins leapt over the waves in the dying light.

As soon as the sun disappears and the first stars come out, mother pulled me into her arms and leapt off the branch, landing lightly on the ground.

As she set me on the ground she laughed. "I think that was the best sunset ever." She smiles at me as I laugh.

"You say that _every_ night okaasan."

She sent me another smile. "Yes but tonight I actually know how lucky I am to have my son to watch the sunset with me."

I frowned. She was referring to the snake earlier today.

"Okaasan… I'm sorry…" I muttered, bowing my head, tail going between my legs.

"Why?"

"For running away." She stepped in front of me, kneeling at eye level. She put her fingers under my chin and forced me to look up.

"Hey. It's all right. There's no harm done. Next time, just tell us that you're lonely. Okay?"

I nodded, a smile placed back on my face. A moment later I yawned. Mother picked me up cuddling me to her chest before she rushed through the forest back to the castle. Feeling warm and secure I curled against her and fell to sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**A/N:** Yay! First chapter of **Heir to the Western Lands** is up! If you're not a Sesshoumaru fan, though I can't understand why you wouldn't be ((so cute!)) then you might not enjoy the first chapters. Later in the story Inuyasha will come in but for now it's just Sesshoumaru! Please review and tell me if you liked and what I can do to make it better!

**Kadasa Mori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sesshoumaru or Inutasho.

I do own Kadasa, Lady Aka-Yuki (his mom), Honou, Nana, Lord Yami and Lady Hikari.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heir to the Western Lands  
**  
**Chapter 2**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Father has decided to invite the Lord of the Southern Lands here for what reason I don't know. I think it's because the Lord has a daughter who's the same age as me.

I scowled as I brushed out my tail. I don't like girls. Hopefully I'll be able to hide before she can find me and therefore not have to talk to her.

Right now I'm sitting in my mother's bedroom watching her brush out her hair as I brush out my tail. I love my mother. I love my father but not as much as my mother. She's always been there for me and is always taking care of me.

She catches a glimpse of me in her mirror and smiles brightly. I smile back then hop of the bed and stumble over. If I had done this to father he would've just nodded at me but mother picks me up and plops me on her lap. I looked at her through the mirror as she starts to brush my hair with her brush.

"Will you do me a favor?" She asks.

"Sure okaasan!" I chirp, happy to help her.

"Braid my hair?" I nod and she sets me on the dresser and turns her chair around so I can braid her hair.

I once asked her why she braided it and she replied that she wanted to take care of her hair. When she finally taught me to braid things, she made me braid her hair. I asked her again why she'd braid it, but this time why she made _me_ braid it.

She replied that she knew I loved her and that by braiding her hair, she could feel my love for her just by touching the perfectly chained locks.

I smiled and we've made a habit of braiding her hair whenever there's a ball or when it's hot out and she needs it up.

As I finally finish I look at her. "Okaasan?"

She turns touching her braid and smiling. "Hai?"

"…" I turn my gaze to the floor. "Never mind." She cocks her head and puts a finger under my chin making me look at her.

"Hey." She smiled. "You can tell me anything."

Filled with a new confidence I smile and say, "is father really asking that girl to come over?"

She blinked then nodded slowly. "I take it you don't want her here?"

"No… it's just…" I hugged my tail to my chest. "Girls are always making fun of me or pulling my tail."

She smiles and ruffles my hair. "Just tell her that she can't pull your tail."

"But…"

"She probably has a tail as well Sesshoumaru. She's an inuyoukai."

"But…"

"If she does you tell me and I'll tell her not to pull your tail. All right."

I frown but nod. "All right okaasan."

"Now," she picked me up and set me on the ground. "Let's go meet our guests."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I yawned, sitting on the front steps waiting for this family to arrive. Okaasan and otoosan are inside but I didn't have the energy to get up or else I would have gone in with them.

My ears twitch as I hear a carriage arriving and I jump to my feet, okaasan and otoosan right beside me.

The carriage pulls into the yard and I hide behind okaasan's legs, hands clutched in her baggy pants, only my eyes peering out around her.

The door flings open and a young boy about my age falls out. He hits the ground with a shriek and I realize it's a girl dressed as a boy.

"Kadasa!" An older male youkai, probably her father shouts.

She sends a cold glare at him, jumps to her feet and takes off towards the garden. I pull my head out from okaasan's legs watching as she disappears around the corner then my head snaps towards the man as he walks over and I pull back behind her.

Father frowns slightly. "Where is Lord Yami and Lady Hikari?" He asks.

The man straightens his clothes and bows. "My name is Sir Honou. M'lord and lady have to attend business with the panthers."

Father nods once. I am at a complete loss. This man is not the girl's father I can tell, but the real father is dealing with cats? What have the cats done?

"Okaasan?" I ask, tugging on her pants softly. She glances at Honou who's talking to father then kneels down slowly.

"Hai?"

"What did the panthers do?"

She smiles softly. "I'll tell you later all right. Why don't you go find the young lady?"

I scowl. "O-kaa-san…" I whine.

She smiles wider. "Please Sesshoumaru?"

I pout. "Fine." I step slowly away from Honou until I'm a good distance away and sprint out of sight.

What I didn't catch was:

Honou watched with an amused eye. "He's not what I expected."

Mother laughed behind her hand. "He's scared you'll pull his tail."

Father rolled his eyes. "He should be proud to have one." He grumbled then offered Honou a drink and led him into the house.

What I did was run into the garden then slow my pace. I didn't want to go find the girl immediately but mother told me to so I would have to eventually. I yawned and looked around, deciding to go to the pond, my favorite spot in the garden. When I arrived there, the girl was sitting in my favorite spot sniffling.

I scowled, smelling her salty tears from here. _I don't like girls._

"Mama, papa, you're so mean." She sniffed. I perked my ears up and took a silent step forward.

Evidently it wasn't silent enough because I stepped on a twig. The result was instantaneous.

She froze then spun around eyes wide, fangs bared, and hand cracking so her claws glinted in the sun. When she saw it was me her shoulders relaxed a little, fangs hid back in her mouth and hand flattened.

"Who… who are you?"

"Sesshoumaru. Who are you?"

"Kadasa." She sniffled then turned around wiping her face. She jumps to her feet before walking over to me and bowing. "Sorry. Honou's so mean!"

I just nod and turn to head into the house when she follows me. I watch her carefully for a minute before entering through the back door. I know she has no clue how to get around my house.

A wicked thought entered my brain. If she started to cling to my tail then I'd wait till I got her desperately lost and take off so she'd get lost! Grinning wickedly to myself and I started down a different hallway, seeing her follow me.

Perfect.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This girl was strange. She didn't hang on me or yank on my tail or tell me how pretty I was. She just followed behind me quietly, a smile on her face the entire time.

I finally stopped and turned looking at her. She looked confused then grinned brilliantly and I felt that flip flop in my chest again.

"Why are still you following me?" I growled since she hadn't gotten lost yet.

Her smile weakened slightly and I felt bad. "I… I got lost…. Am I bothering you?" I frowned slightly then turned on my heel walking away. "Um…" She glanced up and down the hallway.

"Come on." I called in a sigh and she grinned and followed after me quickly, the smile back in place.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Sesshiemaru?" I winced at the nickname the girl had taken. I grunted. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to my room after dropping you off with that guy that came with you."

"Aw…" She frowned. "Can't I go with you?"

I growled. "No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"CAUSE!"

She scowled. "Fine! Be a meany-head!"

"I'm not a meany-head! You're a meany-head!"

"Young lord?" We both jump and looked at Nana, one of the older servants here. She smiled. "Would you and the little Miss like some lunch?"

We both nodded and she led us into the kitchen, sitting us both down at the table with sandwiches and hot soup. I immediately start cutting my sandwich into small bites but Kadasa grabbed half of her sandwich, dunks it in her soup then takes a bite.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She looked up. "Huh? I'm eating." She wrinkled her nose, looking at my food. "What are you doing?"

"Eating normally." She looked at me for a moment before pushing her plate and bowl over to the seat on my right then climbing down off her chair and coming around sitting next to me.

"You gotta dunk your sandwich into your soup!" She chirped and dunked hers into her soup bowl. "See?"

I did what she did and bit into it. "Yum!" I chirped looking back at her. She giggled.

"Just make sure you don't drop it into the soup. Then it gets all soggy and yucky."

I grinned and nodded, not noticing Okaasan watching happily from the doorway.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Soon enough, Kadasa had to leave. I watched from the front door, Mother on my right, Father on my left, as Kadasa walked after Honou. She noticed the guard and grinned.

As soon as the guard turned and looked the other way she made a face pulling on her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Honou noticed and whapped her on the head.

"Ow!" I heard her cry rubbing her abused head. "Honou!"

"Stop it Kadasa. Get in the carriage."

"I don't wanna! I wanna play with Sesshiemaru!"

I winced. That nickname.

"Well Lord _Sesshoumaru_ can't play now. We have to go home."

"But Honou…"

"Don't whine Kadasa. Get in the carriage." She scowled and moved to step into the carriage then paused and before he could catch her spun on her heel and rushed back to me. I took a startled step back seeing Mother and Father step to the side as well.

She grabbed my hand. "Can I come back and play Sesshiemaru?" She cried as he stormed back over. "Please!"

"Uh… sure…" I stated in shock.

"Promise?" She asked all serious.

"Yeah. I promise."

She grinned brilliantly and I felt something in my chest flip flop. "Thanks Sesshiemaru!

I nodded faintly as Honou picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He bowed slightly to Father and Mother.

"I'm sorry for the interruption." He said.

"It's no problem." Mother stated. "We'd love the company."

He nodded once more and turned to the carriage. Kadasa waved from over Honou's left shoulder.

"Sayonara Sesshiemaru! I'll come back soon okay?"

I nodded and waved still in shock then hid my grin as she made a face at the guard again.

Honou tossed her into the carriage following after her. A moment later she crawled out the window sitting on the roof waving as the carriage took off.

"Sayonara Sesshiemaru!" She yelled as they disappeared. This time I didn't wince at the nickname.

Huh. Must be growing on me.

I scowled. _I still hate girls._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heir to the Western Lands readers: **

I am sorry for taking so long to update but after I started this chapter, I got a total writer's block and couldn't think of anything to finish the story.

I would like to thank

**The Purple Ribbon**

For reviewing Heir to the Western Lands.

I would also like to ask that if you have any suggestions for chapters or things you'd like to see happen later in the story, it would be muchly appreciated.

I hope you're enjoying your summer and staying cool in this heat. Thanks again for waiting so long and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner.

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
